


Advice

by TimeKeepsSticking



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 10:55:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeKeepsSticking/pseuds/TimeKeepsSticking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave sucks at guys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advice

“I need guy advice,” Dave says as he kicks his shoes off, sitting next to you. You don’t respond, sewing. While you finish, he props his feet up on the coffe table, opening his stupid aj. Just gross. Looks like piss annd it tastes worse.

“Who ya got’cha eye on?” you ask, ignoring the fact that he basically just came out to you. You’d been expecting it for a while. One can only delete so much browsing history. He relaxes a bit, possibly glad you don’t care he likes guys.

“Eggy.”

“Dork.” You snort. He rolls his eyes behind his sades, but stays quiet. “First off, is he even gay?” Dave shrugs. Dumbass kid. “Find out and then, just fucking maybe, you’ll get some advice.”

“You even going to be here when I do?” he bites back bitterly. You blink once or twice. Caring about where the fuck you are isn’t like him. He doesn’t even like you at home when you’re home.

“Yeah, your boner’s of major importance and all that,” you shrug out. He sighs and flips on the Tv, surfing till he gets to Doctor Phil. You stare at him while he does it, confused. The one time you’re confused about what he wants. You don’t like it. Not one bit.

||•||

You crawl into “bed,” yawning. Cal grins as you pull him to you. “Hey lil man,” you greet. You can almost hear a ghostly giggle from him. “How was your day, dude?” You wait for an answer like always, but, like always, he doesn’t give one. You nod thoughtfully. “Cool. I sent out another order today. It almost hurts to see them leave, y’know?” You wait and laugh. “I know, I know. I’m getting sentimental in my old-hey! I’m only thirty, douchebag. I got a long ways to go. And you’ll be-“

You pause in midsentance, craning your head to look to the kitchen. Dave’s frozen in the hallway, staring at you and Cal. You don’t even try to explain. Your brother’s just walked in on you getting all mushy with a puppet. What’s there to even say?

Your mouth, however, has something to blurt out. Smooth Strider.

“So how bout that advice?” You ask. He shrugs.

“Tomorrow?” he asks. You nod an he goes back to his room. You kiss Cal softly before falling asleep. You’ve got a big day ahead of you.


End file.
